Puckshine
by ws13il
Summary: Not sure if I should continue.
1. Chapter 1

_**I apologize ahead of time for my spelling and possible grammar mistakes.**_

Puck rolled down the hallway on his skateboard. Everywhere he looked he saw losers. "No skateboarding in the hallway, Puckerman!" Principal Figgins yelled after him. Puck ignored him and stopped at his locker. He looked to his side and saw a new chick. He guessed she was at least four foot seven. He lightly laughed at his guess and continued unlocking his locker. "Sun!" Puck heard behind him. He turned around to see Rachel running up to hug the small chick. "Sun! Sun. Sun?" Rachel repeated. "Oh for gosh sakes-" Puck said before he pulled the headphone out of the girls ear. "What was that for?" The girl obviously showed attitude. Rachel poked the girls back and she turned around. "Rachel!" The girl yelled. "Sunshine!" Rachel yelled back. They started talking loudly and Puck groaned. "Is there a problem?" 'Sunshine' asked. "No sweetheart. Just continue being annoying." Puck said sarcastically. Sunshine opened her mouth to say something but Rachel pulled her away before she could say it. Puck closed his locker and headed to Glee Club.

Puck walked into Glee Club and sat in the back. Ignoring the annoying, loud voice coming out of Rachel, Puck sat back in his chair and tried falling asleep. Rachel suddenly stopped talking and Puck looked around. At the door he saw that Sunshine chick. "Mr. Schue, I'd like to audition for Glee Club." Sunshine said shyly. "Of course." Mr. Schue said, putting his hands together. "Well um, everyone to the auditorium!" Mr. Schue

Puck sat in the back of the group, behind Mercedes and Kurt. They never leave each other's sides. It's actually kind of annoying, depending on their conversation. He sat back in a way that said "I don't care just hurry up so I can leave soon". Sunshine took the stage and started singing 'Listen'. The moment she opened her mouth, Puck looked at Rachel who looked just as shocked as he did.

"Welcome to the Glee Club!" Mr. Schue cheerfully said. Sunshine smiled but looked away. "Thanks Mr. Schue." She said. She walked out of the auditorium, well more like paced out of the auditorium. Puck stayed back to watch her leave as everyone else went their own ways out. "Puck! What the hell are you doing?" Mercedes whispered through her teeth. "I um, I.." Puck managed to only get those words out. "Boy speak or shut your mouth." Mercedes snapped. Puck gave her a cold look but shaked it off. He looked at Sunshine one last time before he ducked his head and left.

Sunshine sat on her bed and took a deep breath. "I did it." She laughed. A smile crept onto her face but she quickly hid it when she heard her father's car door slam shut. "Fuck." Sunshine whispered. She hid her sheet music and ran downstairs. The front door opened and a loud thud echoed in the room. "Sunshine, did you finish your chores?" Her dad asked. "Yes sir I did." Sunshine replied. Her dad sat in his usual chair. It was light brown, dusty, and had a broken handle but he always refused to give it up. "Dad.. I got into our schools Glee Club today." Sunshine said. "That's great. They freaks too?" Her dad laughed. Sunshine looked away, trying not to let the stinging tears roll down her cheeks. "Mhm." Was all Sunshine could manage to say. "Well you can go back upstairs. I don't need to catch your disease." Her dad said. Sunshine slowly pasted her dad, then ran upstairs into her bedroom. She locked the door and sat in a corner. She didn't even try stopping the tears this time.

Puck sighed and flopped onto his bed. He turned on his TV and quickly fell asleep.

"WAKE UP PUCKERMAN!" Pucks little sister- Alyssa- yelled. "Alyssa I told you never wake me up." Puck said softly. "I'm sorry Noah." Alyssa sighed. "It's okay bud." Puck said, standing up. Alyssa left and Puck headed into the shower.

"Two divided by x is z. How can you not understand this?" Zack asked Puck. "What? Oh. Um.. I just don't." Puck said. The bell rang and Puck walked to his locker. He saw Mercedes and Kurt talking to Sunshine. "Can you ladies move your annoying loud mouths somewhere else?" Puck asked. "Why don't you just enjoy our annoying conversation and listen in on a few tips on how to actually read something or you can move your ass." Sunshine said. Kurt looked at Mercedes, who was already looking at him. "Hm I think you'll move." Puck said. "Hm I think not." Sunshine said quickly. Puck looked at Sunshine and closed his locker. "Look shorty-" Puck began. "What did you just call her?" Mike asked. Puck then looked at Mike, who was already an inch away from Puck. "Did he call you shorty?" Mike asked Sunshine. Sunshine looked at Mike and shook her head in a way of saying 'leave'. "Yeah I called her shorty. What you going to do about it? Puck asked. Mike lifted his fist but Sunshine held something silver up. "Mike you hit him and I use this." Sunshine said. Mike put his fist down and walked away with Santana. Puck looked over to see what the object was. He heard Kurt and Mercedes gasp. "What the hell are you doing with a pocket knife at school?" Puck asked. "Is that any of your business?" Sunshine said. Puck glared at her. Sunshine just smiled back. A smile tried tugging at Pucks lips but he just walked away. "Well bye whore." Sunshine said after him.

In Glee Club, Puck kept looking at Sunshine. "You know, Noah, we made a cute couple." Quinn said. "You know, Quinn, we didn't." Puck said, moving his chair. Quinn dramatically sighed and looked at Mr. Schue. "So this week's assignment is..." Mr. Schue turned around and started writing on the white board. The whole room chorused in guesses. "Duets." Mr. Schue smiled. Some people groaned, others cheered.

Kurt practically tripped over chairs to get to Blaine. "So we should.." Kurt began. Sunshine sat back and looked at her phone. Santana sat on Mikes lap and started saying suggestions and waiting for his input. Quinn shyly went to Britt. "Hey Britt." Quinn said. "We should really be partners." Tina bent down to talk to Artie and started saying a few songs. Finn already had Rachel blabbing about how this song would be perfect for this and this song would be perfect for this. Mercedes and Sam walked out of the room.

"Well um. Puck, Sunshine. It looks like you're partners." Mr. Schue said. Sunshine turned around to look at Puck. Puck grinned. "Do I have to?" Sunshine whined. "Unless you'd rather sing a duet by yourself, yes." Mr. Schue said. Sunshine opened her mouth to take his offer but Mr. Schue shook his head. "So Sunny." Puck said, moving next to Sunshine.

"What Puck?" Sunshine shot. "What shall we sing?" Puck asked, sitting in his chair backwards. "Umm.. Met me back here tomorrow after school and I'll give you some ideas." Sunshine said as Mr. Schue told everyone they could leave. She stood up and left. Puck watched her leave, taking in every step she took. "Ohhhhh." He heard behind him. He turned around and quickly stood up. "What?" Puck asked nervously. There stood Mike, Santana, Kurt, and Mercedes. "Nothin'." Mercedes said as she walked past him. They all left the room and Mr. Schue realized what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Sunny." Puck said, walking into the choir room after class. "Sit down before I slap you." Sunshine said. "I don't think you can even reach my face." Puck laughed. Sunshine stood up and slapped Puck across the face. "Geez." Puck said. Sunshine smirked and sat back down putting her right leg over her left. "What songs you've thought of?" Puck asked. "Umm.. I haven't thought much. I just wrote songs that were on the radio this morning." Sunshine said, handing Puck the notebook. Puck looked at it and wrote something down. He handed Sunshine the notebook back and watched her facial expression as she read it. "I think this will work." Sunshine said, turning to face Puck. "Perfect." Puck replied. *beep* Sunshine picked up her phone and read the message. "Shit!" Sunshine said. "Everything okay?" Puck asked. "Yeah, just fine." Sunshine said while standing up. "I got to go. I'll practice though." Sunshine said and walked out the door.

Sunshine ran into her house, hoping her dad had fallen asleep. She tip-toed upstairs but only made it to the fifth step when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. "Heyyy dad.." Sunshine said nervously. She was shaking, not like an earthquake but like you're in cold water. "Where were you? I had an important meeting today and I couldn't go because no one was here to watch that damn mutt the neighbors told us to watch today." Mr. Corazon said. "I was talking to someone." Sunshine said. "A boy?" Mr. Corazon asked. Before she could answer, he laughed. "What boy would talk to an idiot like you? You're too ugly for even a rabbit. Heck, I think that mutt is scared you might eat him." Mr. Corazon spat. Sunshine just stood there, looking out the window trying not to cry. "Awe is Sunshine hurt?" Mr. Corazon asked. No response. "When I ask you something, you answer it!" Mr. Corazon yelled. He walked over and pulled Sunshine by the hair over to the kitchen. He told her to sit in a corner and afraid of his capabilities, she obeyed. "You wanna know real hurt?" Mr. Corazon asked. Sunshine just looked at him. Tears starting to fall. He cupped her chin and squeezed her jaw. "Well do ya!" He yelled. Sunshine shook her head. "To bad, Sunshine." He stood up and grabbed a lamp. "Your mother loves this lamp. I hate it. Almost as much as I hate you." He threw the lamp at her. She didn't have time to move. It broke, and she was cut in five different places. Blood started showing. "Is Sunshine bleeding?" He said teasingly. She was shaking and he could feel it. "You think this is bad? Don't be late again." He said before he left to go to his meeting. Sunshine just sat there crying when she felt something warm on her. She looked up and saw Buddy- the dog- whining and trying to nudge her. "Hey Budd. I'm okay. Just a few cuts won't hurt, right?" She asked. She cleaned up the lamp and walked upstairs with Buddy. "Buddy, am I pretty?" She asked. She looked straight into his eyes and knew he was saying yes. "I love you." Sunshine whispered. Within the time she cleaned her cuts and the time she layed down, she was exhausted. She pasted out with Buddy sleeping at the foot of her bed.

Sunshine quickly walked to her locker, trying to avoid any eye contact. "Hey Sunshine." Rachel said cheerfully. "Yeah, um hi Rachel." Sunshine quickly said. "So I was thinking.." "Sounds great, tell me more later." Sunshine stuttered. She opened her locker and quickly grabbed her stuff. "Hey Sunny." Puck said while opening his locker. Sunshine ignored him. "Don't ignore me." Puck said. Last night then rung in Sunshine's head. She closed her locker and walked to Glee Club.

"Sunshine, you okay? You look kinda sick." Mr. Schue stated. Sunshine nodded. "No, you're not. Umm. Puck, can you take her to the nurse?" Mr. Schue asked. "Mr. Scuhe I'm fine!" Sunshine protested. Puck stood up and grabbed Sunshine's hand. "Come on lazy. Up you go." Puck said. Sunshine followed Puck out into the hallway. When they were sure nobody could hear them, Puck turned around. "Who did that?" Puck asked, his deep seriously low. "What? No one." Sunshine said. "Don't lie to me. Who. Did. That." Puck asked. "My dad did, okay? Now can we see the nurse?" Sunshine asked. Puck nodded and they continued walking without a sound.

"You just need some rest." The nurse said. She looked at Puck. "Can you take her home?" Sunshine shot up. "No. Not home." She said quickly. "Yeah, that'd be fine." Puck agreed.

"Sit down and stop complaining so much." Puck said. "But I want to go back to Glee Club, not home." Sunshine crossed her arms. "We aren't going to your house dumbass." Puck corrected. He pulled into a medium sized white house. "Where are we?" Sunshine asked. "Welcome to the Puckerman house." Puck said, stopping the car. They got out and Sunshine followed him into the house. "Noah!" A female voice yelled. A girl at least eight years old ran up to him. "Hey Alyssa." Puck smiled. "Oh who's this?" Alyssa winked. "This is Sunshine. She's messed up so they sent her here." Puck said. Sunshine gave him a look but shrugged it off. 'Worthless. Stupid. Mistake.' Kept repeating in her head. Puck could obviously tell something was wrong. "So um, wanna lay down?" Puck asked. Sunshine nodded and followed him down the hallway.

"Oh my gosh you can't sit still can you?!" Puck whined. "Shut up Puck." Sunshine said while trying to get comfortable in his bed. "Done?" Puck asked. Sunshine nodded and leaned forward when Puck sat at the edge of the bed. "Will you tell me what happened?" Puck asked. "He accidentally hit me. No big deal." Sunshine shrugged. Puck then pinned her to the wall. She closed her eyes and yelled, "Please don't throw something at me!" Seconds later she realized what she said. She opened her eyes to see huge dark eyes. "He.." Puck began. Sunshine just nodded. "Move over." Puck said. Sunshine gave him a weird look. "Just do it." Puck insisted. She obeyed then asked why. He layed down next to her and said, "After this I'm going back to being an ass." "Fine with me." Sunshine agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunshine was sitting on her bed flipping through channels. She was about to give up and sleep when she heard her phone buzz. She turned down her TV and saw it was a call from Rachel. She answered it and she knew Rachel wasn't one hundred percent sober. "Heyy Sunshine, you coming to the party? I could've sworn your dad said he'd tell you about it." Rachel said. "Yeah sure." "Great. See ya soon then." Sunshine sighed and hung up. She didn't expect her dad to tell her but because of last week, she didn't think she'd be invited. She stood up and walked to her closet.

"Sunshine!" Rachel yelled when Sunshine rang her doorbell. How Sunshine managed to convince her dad to let her stay, she couldn't figure out. She wore blue jeans and a green shirt- well, you might call it a dress but she swears she bought it in a shirt section. Her long brown hair was down. "Hey Rach." Sunshine smiled. "Follow me." Rachel walked kind of funny to the stairs. Once they were Rachel's basement, Sunshine looked around. She saw Mike and Santana watching TV; Mercedes, Sam, Brittany, Artie, Quinn, Tina, Kurt and Blaine drinking like it was a contest. She turned around to see Finn and Puck talking- soberly- in the back. "Don't be shy, Sunny." Rachel said. She pushed Sunshine towards the group. "Hey Sun. want one?" Blaine asked, holding up his cup. Sunshine shook her head. "Who wants to play spin the bottle?!" Rachel yelled. You could hear Finn sigh from across the room. Sunshine let out a small giggle then followed everyone else, besides Mike and Santana who said they wanted no part of it. "How's Vocal Adrenaline?" Puck whispered in Sunshine's ear. "It's okay. Not as good as The New Directions though." Sunshine sighed. "How did your duet go?" "Well, since I lost my partner before I picked a song, I dropped out." Puck shrugged. "I would've stayed longer if you wanted a partner." Sunshine said, looking at Puck. "Nah. It's cool." Puck stopped walking and pulled Sunshine to the side, away from any curious ears. "How's your dad?" Puck asked in a serious voice. "He's okay." Sunshine fake smiled. "That's not what I meant and you know it." Puck looked Sunshine straight in the eyes. Sunshine shook her head, "That's for me to know and you to keep your big head out of." She walked back to the circle. Annoyed, Puck followed. "Me first!" Tina yelled. She reached over and spun the bottle. She looked up when it landed. "Come here, Quinn." Tina smiled. Almost everyone cheered when their lips connected. "Quinn's turn!" It, of course it just had to, landed on Brittany. "Oh yay!" Britt squealed. When they kissed, everyone groaned. "Typical." Rachel said before spinning the bottle. "Finneh!" Rachel squeaked. Finn rolled his eyes and kissed Rachel. Sunshine was already bored and looked out the window. "Sunshine!" Rachel yelled for the fifth time. "Huh? What?" Sunshine jumped. Puck let out a little laugh but covered it up with a cough. Sunshine gave him a deadly look and spun the bottle. "Oh of course." She yelled. Everyone looked where the bottle landed. "Um, Sunshine.." Mercedes began. "Come here you." Sunshine said while reaching over and grabbing the pillow next to Sam and Puck. "Sunshine, no!" Rachel said grabbing the pillow from her. "That is for Sam." Sunshine pouted. "But I wanted to kiss it good night." Sunshine whined. Puck and Finn couldn't control their laughter. Everyone gave them weird looks besides Sunshine, who soon joined them. "You must spin again." Sam said. "I must not. You took my kisse away from me." Sunshine protested. "And this is getting boring anyways." Everyone agreed. Then Rachel and Tina exchanged looks. "Is that look for what I think?" Mercedes asked. "Mhmm." Rachel and Tina chorused. "Oh what is it?" Santana yelled across the room. "Because someone here left us," Rachel looked at Sunshine then at Puck, "I believe she owes us that duet." Sunshine looked at Puck. "We never even picked a song." Puck stated. "No problem!" Rachel stood up and took out her laptop. "Pick a song and press play." She skipped over to Finn and sat down on the couch in front of the stage. Puck and Sunshine almost gave up until they both spotted a song. The music started and everyone gave them their full attention. They picked 'Love The Way You Lie' by Rihanna featuring Eminem. "Amazing." Rachel applauded.

Within ten minutes, Finn had passed out. About two minutes after, everyone besides Sunshine had fallen asleep. She heard her phone go off and tripped over someone. "Dad?" "Sunshine, where are you!?" Her dad said loudly. "Dad, I'm at a friend's house." "Did I say you could go?" "Yes, actually you did." "Is that attitude?" Someone behind her grabbed her phone. "Hey I'm trying to sleep. Whatever you need ask her tomorrow after school. Night." Sunshine turned around to see Puck hanging up. "Sorry I woke you up." Sunshine whispered. "I think it was the trip that woke me up." Puck laughed. "Yeah, sorry about that." "It's fine. I couldn't sleep anyways." Puck stuck his hands in his pocket and looked out the window. "Hey Sunshine," Puck looked at Sunshine with a raised eyebrow. "Want to go for a walk? It usually helps me sleep." Puck asked. He was about to take it back after realizing how stupid it sounds when Sunshine quietly said sure. They grabbed their jackets and, without a sound, went outside.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I have no idea who is reading this but I'm sorry for the late update and the story might be shiz so far. **_

It wasn't that dark outside and the weather wasn't terrible. Sunshine walked a little faster, trying to make things go quicker. "Sun, slow down." Puck laughed. "Sorry." Sunshine whispered. She looked down and saw a pebble. She kicked it lightly and sighed. "You okay, Sunshine?" Puck asked. Sunshine faked a smile, "of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Puck gave her a weird look. "You're lying." "Am not." Sunshine protested. Puck stopped walking. "Don't do that." Sunshine said, turning to face Puck. "Then why don't you tell me what's really wrong? I'm not moving until you do." Puck said with a straight face. "It's the whole Vocal Adrenaline thing. I thought it was going to be fun but really it's like hell." Sunshine said. "I'm always doing something wrong and it's non-stop practices. I just want at least one day of doing nothing." Puck nodded and kept walking. "That's it?" Sunshine asked, walking slowly. "Mhm." Puck said. "But.. what the heck?!" Sunshine ran to face Puck. "That's not fair." "Hey, outta the way shorty." Puck moved aside and kept walking. "Noah Puckerman." Sunshine said with a strange voice. Puck turned around. "Don't call me that." "Oh, I can and I will." Sunshine shot back. Puck took another step towards her. "Don't. Call. Me. That." Puck said through his teeth. "And if I do?" Sunshine asked. Puck was up in her face. "You don't want to know." "Maybe I do." Puck moved in closer and Sunshine couldn't stop herself from doing the same. Their noses touched when...

Sugar woke up to the sound of an annoying snore. She stretched all rich-chick like and looks around yawning. She noticed three people missing. She heard a weird noise and someone cursing under their breath. She stood up and grabbed her purse filled with gold. "Who's there?!" She squeaked. "Sorry. I thought you were a rapist without a brain." Sugar whispered. Joe lightly laughed. "Who's missing?" "Sunshine and..." Sugar moved her head to get a better view. "Puck? Wonder what they could be doing at this hour." Joe shrugged. "Maybe they went outside?" Joe asked. Sugar nodded and lead the way outside. Sugar shivered within the first minute. "Here, I don't need it." Joe said, handing her his jacket. "Thanks." Sugar blushed. Joe smiled and looked ahead. He saw two figures centimeters away from kissing. It wasn't long before he heard Sugar gasp.

Joe quickly covered Sugars mouth with his hand. "Shh I want to see this happen." Joe said. Sugar licked his hand and he jumped. It actually felt... Good? "Why'd you do that?" Joe asked, hiding any emotion he felt. Sugar shrugged and shushed him. Another few seconds went by when Sugar was about to scream.

Puck heard something annoying. He jumped and saw Sunshine looking at him. He saw the moon reflect on her eyes and oh did that make him want to kiss her more. He quickly forgot about the annoying thing in the distance and lost his battle. The fact that Sunshine's eyes looked incredibly beautiful and that her lips where so close, he couldn't pass up a rare opportunity. He leaned over and kissed her. He was shocked when she kissed back. After a few seconds, Sunshine pulled away. "I think we should go back." There was no doubt she was smiling. Puck nodded and they headed towards the house. ~ Joe looked at Sugar in disbelief and saw the same on her face. They heard faint voices and jolted their heads towards their friends. Joe pushed Sugar into some bushes and they stayed their until Puck and Sunshine left. Sugar, upset about her pajamas touching the earths floor, laughed. Joe gave her an odd look. "That was so fun! Not the kiss but playing spy in the bushes." Sugar laughed. Joe stood up and extended his hand for her to take. "Yeah, it was." She took his hand and stood up. Their lips almost touching when Joe coughed and started walking towards the house with Sugar close behind. "Joe, don't leave me. Their might be real rapist." Sugar cried. "If I'm around, nobody will hurt you." Joe laughed.


End file.
